Twinteresting Feelings
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: After the departure of most of their older siblings, Lana and Lola have to go through puberty with very little help, wait, this description is really shitty, the real description is HOLY SHIT LANA AND LOLA FELL IN LOVE. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Lola and Lana

It's breakfast time at the loud house, and usually things are pretty hectic, normally due to Lana and Lola. But today, something is different, not only are Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan gone, Lana and Lola are both silent.

"Hey Lola and Lana, why so quiet today?" Lynn asks

"No reason" Lana answers

"Yeah and if we did have a reason, it wouldn't be your business would it Lynn?" Lola responds

"It would actually, I'm the oldest here. And now I do think there's a reason." Lynn answers

"Crap, Lola, why'd you say that. Now we have to say what's going on." Lana scolds

"Sorry Lans" Lola responds

"I thought we agreed not to call each other cute nicknames in public."

"Oh, well double sorry then Lana"

"Alright, what's all this about?" a much leaner and older Lincoln asks

"These two are hiding something from me Linc, I can feel it."

"Fine, we'll tell you what's up, but separately and privately."

"Okay"

 **With Lynn and Lana/ Lola and Lincoln**

"So earlier today…

 _Flashback: Lana looks over and sees Lola undressing, and blushes._

" _Lana, are you feeling ok, your cheeks are all red." Lola asks_

" _Uh, yeah I-I'm fine Lola" Lana answers_

" _Wait, Lana were you watching me take my clothes off, is that, are you blushing?" Lola asks_

" _Yeah sis, I guess I was watching you. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I was. And now I feel all guilty." Lana said_

" _Oh Lana, don't feel bad. We're sisters, we have to explore and enjoy things together, especially since we're twins" Lola responds_

" _That's kinda creepy" Lana says back_

" _Meh, you do know that Lucy is also our sister right?" Lola kids_

" _Oh yeah, heh" Lana laughs at this_

" _Are we leaning towards each other" Lola questions_

" _I guess so, why? Lana answers_

" _Are we actually about to kiss? Lola asks_

" _I think we a-"_

 _Lana is cut off by them actually kissing_

" _What the hell?!" Both say_

" _Did we?"_

" _No way"_

" _Lola, we're underage, we're 10, we can't kiss!" Lana says_

" _But Lincoln and Lynn kiss" Lola thinks_

" _They're older than us doofus, plus they kiss each other on the cheek, like in a family way, not what we did" Lana scolds_

" _So, I Lola Loud, just kissed my sister, you, Lana Loud, underage I might add, and we should now be feeling what?" Lola thinks out loud_

" _I don't think each other's butts is the right answer" Lana observes_

" _Oh, sorry when did we start doing that" Lola says, blushing_

" _Dunno, probably since we've been talking at least" Lana answers_

" _Oh, breakfast time then, quick Lana get dressed," Lola says "and try not to watch me this time" she adds in a seductive tone_

" _I'll try alright, but I can't promise nuthin" Lana kids_

" _And I thought Luan was a comedian-" Lola pauses after this remark, both of them missing their punny older sibling_

"...And now here we are" Lana and Lola said, not knowing at the same time

"Ouch, I know what it's like Lana/Lola Lynn/Lincoln and I love each other a lot" Lynn and Lincoln say to the twins they're with

 **Just Lynn and Lana now**

"What do you mean Lynn?" Lana asks

"Lincoln and I may actually have had a kiss like that a few times" Lynn answers

"When could you have possibly kissed?"

"He comforted me when I had a nightmare, he saved me from rapists, he's let me stay with him quite a few times and we kissed a couple other times too" Lynn responds with a blush

"Damn"

"Lana, I don't really care if you curse, but don't repeat that in front of anyone else"

"Sorry Lynn"

"Anyway, yeah we've kissed, but you two- this is way different because, people already have a problem with lesbians for some reason, but incest lesbians, phew."

"I know that. But off-topic, did you know that Luna and Luan hooked up at college, and are in a relationship now" Lana says

"Huh, remember a couple months ago when we thought they were leaving"

"I didn't like that much, but remember that night when you, Lola and I all crammed into Lincoln's bed because we were so scared of losing Luna and Luan?"

"We really are off-topic now, alright back to you and Lola"

"Yeah, so I think I'm in love with her, I still don't know why I tried to peek at her while she was getting dressed, do you have any idea Lynn?"

"Do you think she's hot"

"I mean, she looks just like me, but yeah I guess so"

"That isn't exactly true Lana, you have a bigger breast size and her waist is larger"

"How the hell do you know that Lynn?"

"I have my ways, mostly when we were all in bed, I'm very observant with stuff like that"

"Yuck Lynn, I thought you were into boys."

"Oh no, no, no. I meant like for sports and stuff, if you guys ever wanted gear."

"Oh, sorry, it's just, how didn't I know that before now"

"Welcome to puberty in The Loud House, Lana, population everyone still here except Lisa and Lily. You didn't notice because you were never attracted to her before"

"I hate it, but I love it? Dammit brain and heart agree for christ's sake!"

"Lana calm down"

"I think I need to talk to Lola"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, I'll play some catch and wait for you." Lynn reassures Lana

"Thanks Lynn, I never could've done this without you." Lana thanks

"Don't mention it." Lynn responds

Lana leaves, and Lynn pulls out her cell phone

"Luna, I think Lana and Lola are in love"

" _Oh, shit! Lynn, hold on Luan and I are on our way, is it requited, is Lola gonna beat the hell outta Lana if she says no?_ Luna frantically says over the phone

"Luna, calm down, they're gonna be fine. I've been talking to Lana for like a friggin' hour, and it seems like Lincoln's been doing the same with Lola, I'm pretty sure they like each other"

 **Now with Lana, Lola and to a lesser extent Lincoln**

"Lola!" Lana calls out, as she bursts into her's and Lola's room

"Lana, what's wrong" Lola questions

"Uh, yeah Lana what's up?" Lincoln asks

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to Lola about something. If you don't mind, could you..."

"Oh, yeah I get it, I leave you two to it." Lincoln answers

Then he leaves

"Alright Lola, I was talking to Lynn, and I think she might of helped me understand what's happening-"

"Well, I'm glad you got some help, Lincoln was none of it, he didn't understand jackshit!"

"Lola calm down"

"Oh, sorry Lans, oh wait. Can we call each other nicknames now?"

"Doesn't matter to me, Lola Pop"

Lola blushes at this

"Hehehe, I guess that's a yes"

"Yup"

"Anyway, what's happening to us, according to Lynn?"

"She called it poo-birdy"

"Linky mentioned that too"

"Well Lynn said it's making us fall in love with each other. It's really messing up my brain Lola."

"Mine too Lana, it's scaring me too, I love you of course, but I don't think it's the right kind of love. Almost like we aren't supposed to be in love"

"To be fair we have fought most of our lives" Lana thinks

"Good point" Lola agrees

"As long as we don't do anything we'll regret..." Lana says seductively

"What brought us into this godforsaken world you mean?" Lola asks

"Well basically, but we couldn't do that, could we? We don't have boy parts." Lana contemplates

"I don't know, we both take naps during health class" Lola remarks

"Good point to you this time" Lana says

"Uh guys, I think it's my turn to talk to you about what you're feeling" Lucy says, scaring her sisters

"Oh, Lucy you scared us!" the twins exclaim

"Sorry" Lucy says, not sorry at all

"It's okay, but why? We already had talks with Lynn and Linc" Lana says

"But I know what you feel, it's not like Lynn and Lincoln have kissed" Lucy says, not knowing she's very much wrong

"Uhhhhhh" both twins respond

(whispering)

"Yeah right, I mean Lincoln was no help" Lola says, telling the truth (for the first time ever amirite)

"And Lynn sorta grossed me out" Lana lies

"My point exactly" Lucy agrees "so I-"

She's cut off by Lana who says "Lucy, I hate to lie. So I'll tell you the truth, Lincoln and Lynn have kissed, multiple times. Also, Lynn was a huge help and told me a few things about Lola and I,that I didn't even know."

"I love to lie, and I told the truth" Lola remarks

"I-I have to go" Lucy says, before storming off to her's and Lynn's room

"Weird" Lana observes

"C'mon Lana, this is Lucy we're talking about, everything she's ever done is weird"

"Still, was she crying" Lana worries

"Lana, you still haven't finished telling me what Lynn told you"

"Oh right. Anyway so, she told me some things she observed about us and why I might be attracted to you, and vice versa, that her and Linc had kissed a few times and-"

"And what Lana?"

"I just remembered, didn't Lucy get really pissed off at Lynn the night where you and I first kissed, because she quote unquote 'Sexually Assaulted' Lincoln?"

"Those couldn't have been angry tears could they?"

"Doesn't matter now, we have to save Lynn!"


	3. Chapter 2 and a half (it's short)

Chapter 3

"Lucy doesn't know where Lynn is, so we have some time" Lana frantically explains, as the twins run outside

"Oh hey guys, how's it going" Lynn and Lincoln ask

"Jinx, knock on wood, aw shit we tied again" Lincoln and Lynn say

"Lynn you gotta go, like get outta here!" Lana and Lola explain

"Why?"

"Because Lucy's after you, and she looked pretty pissed!" Lana says hurriedly

"Okay… guess I'll go to the park then" Lynn says

"I'll come too" Lincoln says

"How about we all go" Lana suggests, sending a shiver down everyone's spine, as they think of how mad Lucy can get

"Yeah okay, but we gotta go like now if what you're saying is true" Lynn says

All four bolt out of the backyard, Lana in the wrong direction, before she turns around and runs the right way, with a blush

 **(TIME WARP FOR THE SAKE OF TIME)**

"Okay we're here now, Lola go up on the jungle gym and keep watch, Lynn and Linc, go do whatever (wink) and I'll play in the mud" Lana orders

"On it" say Lynn, Linc and Lola

"Jinx, knock on wood"

"Dammit, how is your body so slow, but your mind so fast"

"I could ask you the opposite, Lynnsane in The Membrane"

"Just go" Lana says

"Okay, okay"

"Jinx, knock on wood!" they say, at the same time

"Argggh!" Lynn exclaims


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Lynn and Lincoln off to the soccer field, Lana sneaks up behind Lola…

"Let's go somewhere more private, babe" Lana whispers

"But Lana, what about about Lucy" Lola whispers back

"Fuck that-" Lana says

Lola gasps at her twin's profanity

"- I wanna fuck you" she says, whispering again

Lana earns some Sweet Chin Music

"Ow Lola! That really hurt, what the hell was that for?!"

"You know damn well what it was for you perv!"

"I-I'm sorry, sis. I don't know what happened to me." Lana says, flipping a bird to the sky "Fuck you puberty!"

"Although, I must admit, I wouldn't have minded if we did that"

"Then, why the fuck did you kick me?!"

"You didn't say please"

"You bitch, alright fine, please can we do sexy things"

"I already showed you my underwear when I kicked you." Lola says with a laugh

"Ugh fine, later"

"We really do have to watch for Lucy though"

Little did the twins know, while Lana was getting a kick to the face, Lucy sneaked past them and was now beating the hell out of Lynn with Lincoln tied to the bleachers

"JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU GIRLS SUCK AT KEEPING WATCH!" Lynn yells through a barrage of punches

"I know right" Lincoln answers through some hastily applied duct tape

"Wait, that sounded like Lynn!" Lola observes "Lana, Lucy must've snuck past us while you were being a pervert!"

"Oh shit! Let's go!"

 **(SAKE OF TIME TIME WARP)**

"LUCY LOUD COME GET SOME!" The Twins yell as they approach the field

Lucy turns slightly, and receives double Sweet Chin Music, and then Lana suplexes her through the fence leading into the dugout, while Lola rains punches and kicks to Lucy's stomach

"Ow, I think that little bitch broke my arm!"

"Lynn, we're so sorry!" the twins say before bursting into tears and clinging to Lynn's legs

"How'd she get past you two?"

"She can teleport, remember" Lola lies, knowing full well what really happened

"Cphan oo gphys cphm untie m" Lincoln says through the duct tape

"Oh, yes" Lana says, with sadness in her voice still, untying her brother

"C'mon Lynn, I'll help you home" Lincoln says, fashioning a splint

"Thanks bro" Lynn says planting a kiss on Lincoln's cheek

"No problemo, Lynn"

"But not before I use my good arm to beat the everloving shit out of Lucy"

 **(Fanfiction writer reaches time warp limit for first time ever)**

Lola, Lana and Lincoln wince at how horribly Lucy has been attacked, but then they look at Lynn

"Damn she really did a number on you Lynn, what happened?"

"Well…

 _Flashback: "Oh Lincoln"_

" _Oh Lynn"_

"SKIP PLEASE" Lana and Lola interject

"Alright" Lynn says skipping the make-out sesh

" _LYNN YOU INCESTUOUS WHORE!"_

" _What the-" Lynn says as she's clonked in the back of the head with something_

 _Lucy puts a Kimura Lock on Lynn, which takes her a few seconds to remember how to counter, but she eventually rolls through. Lucy then hits Lynn in the back of the head with the butt of a sledgehammer_

" _How the hell can you even lift that?!" Lincoln asks, and is quickly knocked out and tied to the bleachers_

 _Lynn then comes to, with a bloody nose, and gets a kick or two in on Lucy, before the emo girl takes her down, into a figure-4 leg-lock_

" _Lucy, how the hell do you know how to do these things?"_

" _I watch you and Lincoln practice, I don't want you two getting all that close, then I saw you kiss that night… and now here I am, going batshit on your incestuous, and may I add nice, ass" Lucy says before she starts hitting Lynn with some anime-fast punches_

" _JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU GIRLS SUCK AT KEEPING WATCH!"_

Annd here we are" Lynn finishes

"I'm going to guess Lucy didn't actually say you have a nice ass" Lola comments

"No she didn't, because it's my job to say to say stuff like that" Lincoln interjects, earning a punch and a blush


End file.
